prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 135
Andrew accuses Kay of stealing and fiddling the books. When she offers to pay him back with her gambling winnings, he declines and asks her what would have happened if she had lost. Vince stops Kay leaving the office and Andrew phones the police. Erica tells Vera and Jim that the scheme is over, but the newspaper article reporting Kay White's arrest next morning (.. so soon?..) gives Vera further excuse to spread insinuations about Erica. After the women have also seen the paper, Bea assumes that Kay should be blamed for the end of the work release, and Doreen wonders if Noeline might have been right after all to claim that she was framed by Kay. The new social worker, Agnes Forster, arrives for her first day at work in a battered old car, which she parks in Erica's space and then leaves Erica with a heavy kit bag to carry inside for her. Ted Douglas is already waiting for Erica to discuss Vera's report. Erica cannot deny any of the "accusations" and even admits that she'd seen Andrew outside work hours. Nevertheless, Ted tells Erica there will still have to be an enquiry. Jim shows Agnes to her new office. Vera offers Ted a written report but he tells her to post it to him, as the Department is unlikely to take any action for some months. Kay White is brought to Wentworth on remand on charges of embezzlement and theft . Erica tells Kay she's putting her in isolation for her own protection. Judy is allowed to rejoin the other women and tells them she's seen Kay being taken to isolation. Lizzie is on tray delivery duty and Margo tells her to pass a message on to Kay to pay up or else. To reinforce the message, Margo mixes some disgusting expired yellow detergent into Kay's dinner: Err YUCK! Agnes is too busy making her office into a home away from home to be interested in reading the prisoners' files Meg brings for her. Kay is unable to eat her meal and protests to Vera, demanding to see the Governor. Erica slips away from work to see Andrew and tell him she won't be able to see him again. Andrew's wife arrives on cue to surprise them , having seen Erica tenderly placing her hand on Andrew's shoulder. After Erica leaves, Andrew's wife tells him he should have taken Kay's money then sacked her, adding that if the business is finished, then so is their marriage, as she wants a divorce. Erica inspects the kitchen just as Margo is about to add chunks of fresh dog poo and tobacco sauce onto Kay's meal. Meg is embarrassed when she goes for a drink at Erica's and Andrew turns up to see Erica late in the evening, just after Erica has told Meg that her relationship with Andrew is strictly business. He has come to tell her about Julie's request for a divorce, but Erica tells him it makes no difference: her work is all-important. Kay is surprised to find that Agnes has done nothing about finding her a solicitor. Agnes brings her cat Butchie in to work with her, and Jim has to dial Legal Aid's number for her to get her to do anything. When a solicitor does arrive for Kay, she argues that her defence should be based on her need for psychiatric help for compulsive gambling. Kay's next meal is delivered by Margo who repeats her demand for repayment of her debts. Kay agrees Margo should get what's owing to her ... and punches her in the stomach. Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes